


Meet Me on the Mountaintop

by JacobBsImprintee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobBsImprintee/pseuds/JacobBsImprintee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella tells Edward goodbye and decides to have a life with Jacob.<br/>New Moon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me on the Mountaintop

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post my works here as well now. I know it's been a while, but here is the first chapter of Meet Me on the Mountaintop.
> 
> This story takes off from Chapter 18 of New Moon.

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

 

He bent downward and pressed his lips to mine. It was just a little kiss, but it felt nice. It was the nicest kiss I have ever felt. I have ever had. Even better than the ones I'm used to. Now I know how much I really do love Jacob Black. I just never realized it before. I'm in love with him as well.

I was sitting there with my eyes still closes, cuddled up next to him like a dork. I should say something. I need to say something.

"Bella," I heard Jacob whisper.

 _Come on eyes, open,_ I thought to myself. _Why won't you open?_

"Bella," Jacob repeated.

"I love you," I murmured aloud.

"Huh?"

This time I forced my eyes to open. "I love you," I repeated to him.

He sat there motionless, relief washing over his face. I knew right there that he would never forget this moment.

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered to him, breathing hard. "I want you to stay with me, and never leave my side ever again. I don't want you to protect anyone else. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I want you with me and only me. I know that sounds selfish, but that's just how I feel about you. I know I said that I'd never feel that way to myself. And I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong. When you kissed me, it was... it was," I paused, trying to catch my breath.

Jacob grabbed a hold of me, hugged me real hard, and started rubbing my back. "Shh," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath traveling down my neck. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just breathe. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here." He stopped rubbing my back, let go of me, and kissed me once more. This time with more force.

I opened my mouth to accept his lips, allowing his tongue to brush against mine.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing made us both jump. We were breathing so heavily that neither of us bothered to get up to get it. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Jacob stood up, helped me up, and answered the phone for me.

"Hello, Swan residence," he answered in a friendly voice.

I couldn't catch what the caller was saying. I was too busy watching Jake's facial expression change from overly friendly to a wild beast within a second. Then he looked depressed.

"Here, it's for you," he sighed, handing me the phone. "It's Dr. Cullen."

My eyes popped open. I hastily grabbed the phone, scratching myself in the process. "Carlisle," I shrieked into the phone.

"Bella," replied a beautiful velvet voice.

"Edward," I whispered, coming to realization. I was vaguely aware of Jacob backing away from me, trying to control his temper. "What do you want?"

"I was just making sure you were still alive," he answered.

He was calling to check up on me? How pathetic. I mean, who the hell does he think he is? He vowed to stay as far away from me as possible. It'll be as if I never existed, he said to me in the woods. Now all of a sudden he decides to contact me just because I made a stupid, yet successful attempt in hearing his voice by cliff-diving. Seriously. What the hell is up with that? I couldn't take it any longer. Without thinking logically or rationally, I started to blurt out my true feelings. Feelings I thought I would never feel when it came to him. I was hurt, angry, and downright pissed off at him for what he'd done to me. The words started to pour out of my mouth nonstop.

"MAKING SURE?" I screamed into the phone. "You were just 'making sure' I was alive, huh? Is that it? Is that what you said?" I gave him no room to answer. "If you think you can call just to make sure I'm alive, then you are mistaken. I was perfectly alive with you in my life until you just up and left me. And if you think you are just going to come back here and beg for my forgiveness you can forget it. Because I will NEVER EVER get back together with you. Understand? I am perfectly fine- as you can tell- without you, and I choose NOT to be with you. Goodbye, Edward. It's over." I was about to hang up when I thought of something else to say, but instead, Edward took that pause as his cue to respond.

"You know, you could just be saying that," was his response. It wasn't a question. He just automatically assumed I was saying all that, when really it is true. Every single word. I was even more pissed off than before.

"You calling me a liar, Bloodsucker?" I asked.

"I'm just stating that the reason you're saying all that is simply because you do not want me to worry anymore. That's all."

I let the rage take over inside my body. "I have you know I am way better off without you. Not to mention happier." I planned on slamming the phone down, until I remembered what I was going to say to him before he so rudely interrupted. "Oh, and by the way, I've found someone who gives me space, keeps me safe, and makes me sane, not to mention someone to take your place. Okay, I admit I didn't really find him. He was sort of given to me. I'm his forever, Baby. Bye." I paused. Then: "Oh and another thing, he's a werewolf. Goodbye, Bloodsucker. See you. Oh no. I guess I won't be seeing you. Simply because, you're not ever going to come back. And I'm okay with that." I slammed the phone down before he had time to say anything else. I knew he wouldn't take what I said too kindly, and frankly, I don't care. I belong with Jake now. And nothing or nobody is going to stop that.

I was so frustrated with Edward and myself that I totally forgot about Jacob standing not five feet away. I looked up at him cautiously. I tried to read his facial expression. There was a lot of expression spreading all across his big body.

Anger, hurt, sorrow, concern, love.

I focused on the last two. The only ones I could handle.

"Sorry about that," I spoke up. "He can get pretty overprotective sometimes."

He nodded. "Don't apologize," he responded. "It's not your fault."

"It's just - he has no right to call me. No right. He left me to 'protect' me, but then he has the audacity to call just to make sure I didn't commit suicide because he isn't here." I realized my voice has been getting higher and higher with each syllable. I tried to control my breathing. "Well, he is so full of it. I mean, he has no idea how happy I really am right now since he's gone." I slowly became to notice that fact. About being happy without him. I fully understand my reasoning with Edward. He called when I was the most happiest. When all I could think of was Jacob. My best friend helped me come head-on with it, too. If it wasn't for Jake, I don't what I would have done.

Jacob was beginning to calm down now. He was no longer shaking - no longer fighting for some control of his big muscled body. As a matter of fact, his body seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. Only then did I become aware that he was leaning toward me with his arms outstretched in front of him, his hands almost cupping my cheeks. Almost.

I closed the small gap between us and embrace him. My arms were struggling to wrap fully around his back.

"You might want to let go now," he whispered in my ear. "Alice will be back anytime now." He tried to let me go, but I wasn't having any of that. He chuckled and pried me away from him. A whole two feet.

I was surprised by how distant he got now. But I was even more surprised when he remembered to call Alice by her name and not bloodsucker or leech.

"You remembered her name," I stated, shocked.

"Don't get used to it."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm always sure. Just like I was sure you're in love with me."

"How were you so sure about that - my being in love with you?"

"'Cause I know you."

"That's not a reason. You don't know everything."

"I know enough. I know that you love the Cullen's. I know that Alice is your best friend, aside from me. And I know that telling Edward goodbye was really hard for you to do. Tell me something? If I wasn't standing right here, if he hadn't called and I hadn't answered the phone, would you still be thinking of him. Or were you serious when you said he has no right to call you?"

What a loaded question. Did he not just hear what I just said all of - what? - five minutes ago? If he thinks that I'm doubting him than he is really stupid and crazy. That's the thing about being in love. It makes you do stupid and crazy things.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I responded. "Did you not hear me just now? You obviously have no idea how much I love you." _Calm down, Bella,_ I told myself. _This is your best friend you're talking to, not your ex-boyfriend_. I calmed myself. "Telling Edward goodbye wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you, Jacob. I'm in love with you. I probably would still be thinking about _him_ if he hadn't called. However, he did call, and you answered. What's done is done. And I'm actually pretty glad he did call. I'm glad it's you I'm in love with and not some stranger. And I know _he's_ glad, too."

"I love you, too. I'm in love with you, too. Nothing is going to change that. Not even an imprint will." He smiled my smile.

Imprint? What's that? One of those freaky wolf things he's always talking about? He never mentioned that word before. I'll have to ask him about that later, but not right now. Right now, I want to bask at the sight of the marvelous man standing right in front of me.

 


End file.
